<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning Kisses by animi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472459">Good Morning Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animi/pseuds/animi'>animi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animi/pseuds/animi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty Prince Noctis gets woken up by one of his boyfriends, and with the other two on video chat. [NSFW]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>promptobo added ravioli gladioli and Ignis Gayentia to chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo renamed chat 'Noctis's boyfriends'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: good morning :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ravioli gladioli: What did u do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: :0 wdym???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: i didnt do anything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: ......yet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis Gayentia: Prompto, why did you make a separate group chat? Something you don't want Noctis to know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: hmmmmmkinda &gt;:3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ravioli gladioli: ???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: okokok so,,,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: noct is asleep </em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: and basically,,,,, i wanna wake him up. in a special way ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis Gayentia: How do you mean?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ravioli gladioli: oh, I think I catch your drift ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: heheheheheh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: i can already tell he's got a killer case of morning wood </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis Gayentia: Oh-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: ahahahaha u get it now iggy??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis Gayentia: Yes, I believe so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: lolol good!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: anyway,,,,,, i just wanted to ask if u wanted to video call,,,,, it seems unfair to leave u 2 out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: esp since im sure he's going to be adorable</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ravioli gladioli: oh, fuck yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: hell yeah!! Iggy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis Gayentia: Prompto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis Gayentia: Have you established consent? It's rather difficult to ask someone who is asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo: yea yea ofc!!!! weve talked abt it before and again last night dont worry!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis Gayentia: Alright. Good. Count me in, then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>promptobo has started a video call</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Prompto gave a small wave towards the camera when he saw Gladio's, then Ignis's face appear. "Hey, guys." he whispered, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Morning, Love." Came Ignis's voice, lower than usual, both in pitch and volume.</p><p>"Where's Noct?" Gladio growled.</p><p>Prompto giggled softly. "Hold your horses, big guy, you'll get your show." He glanced away from his phone towards the open door to Noctis's bedroom. "Still in bed. I managed to slip out without him noticing." He tapped his right ear. "And earbuds, so you won't wake him up whenever I go back in."</p><p>"Good thinking." Ignis praised, making Prompto's freckled cheeks flush pink.</p><p>"Thanks, Iggy!" Prompto whispered happily. "Okay- uh- you guys think I should... Go for it?"</p><p>"Yes." Gladio said with absolute certainty.</p><p>"So long as you feel ready, Prompto." Ignis said, in that soft, comforting way that made Prompto feel like he could do anything.</p><p>"Okay... Okay." Prompto sighed slowly, then nodded once to himself.</p><p>"You're not usually this nervous." Gladio pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah- well-" Prompto whispered defensively. "I'm also not usually the one starting it!" He glared at Gladio's face on his phone before starting towards the door to Noctis's bedroom. The door creaked when Prompto pushed it the rest of the way open. He smiled when he caught the sight of Noctis sprawled out on his bed, and tapped a button on his phone to switch the camera and give Gladio and Ignis the same view.</p><p>Ignis breathed deeply. "Oh, lovely."</p><p>Prompto laughed softly under his breath before crawling into the bed next to Noctis, looking at him, just as starstruck as when they first started dating. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Noctis's forehead, making the other boy stir in his sleep just slightly.</p><p>"Careful, Prom." Came Gladio's voice through his earbuds.</p><p>Prompto nodded subtly, then leaned further down, pressing a kiss to Noctis's collarbone, which was unfortunately still covered by the t-shirt he had worn to bed that night. He grabbed the blanket that was covering the rest of Noctis's body and slowly pulled it away. Prompto smirked and angled the camera towards Noctis's boxers, where his hard-on was already straining against the fabric. Prompto heard a soft gasp through his earbuds. He wasn't sure who it was.</p><p>"My, my. You weren't kidding about his morning wood, were you?" Ignis teased. Gladio chuckled lowly.</p><p>Prompto set his phone against a pillow and angled it so that he could see the screen, and he could be seen by the camera. He smirked at the camera, then pushed up Noctis's shirt barely enough to plant soft kisses just above the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>"Quit stalling." Gladio grumbled, and Prompto rolled his eyes.</p><p>Still, though, Gladio had a point. Prompto lightly rested his hands on Noctis's waist as he pressed his lips to Noctis's bulge through the fabric of his boxers. Prompto's eyes darted up to Noctis's face - still asleep, and he looked perfectly comfortable - before placing an open-mouthed kiss to the outline of the head of Noctis's cock.</p><p>Noctis sighed contentedly in his sleep, and Prompto heard a grunt through his earbuds.</p><p>Prompto ran his hands down Noctis's sides, then brought them to rest on his hips. He took hold of the waistband of Noctis's boxers and slowly, slowly pulled them down until Noctis's cock sprung out, standing at full mast.</p><p>"Fuck," Prompto whispered to himself. He wrapped a gentle hand around the shaft and gave a slight tug before looking back up at Ignis and Gladio. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly - Ignis was biting his lower lip, his cheeks burning red, while Gladio looked as though he may have had a hand down his own pants as he watched with rapt attention. Prompto pressed his lips to the tip of Noctis's member, then took the head into his mouth. He watched Noctis's face. His eyes were scrunched shut, and he muttered indistinctly in his sleep.</p><p>"Hey, Prom, you wanna unplug your earbuds?" Gladio asked, making Prompto look up at his phone. He carefully pulled his mouth off Noctis's cock and replaced it with his hand and stroking gently. Noct keened as Prompto reached up and unplugged his earbuds from his phone, then pulled the earbuds out of his ears.</p><p>"You couldn't have asked me before I had his dick in my mouth-?" Prompto whispered indignantly, and Ignis snickered.</p><p>"Mmn," Noctis muttered, his eyelids beginning to flutter open ever so slightly. "Nnh. Prom?"</p><p>"Hey, sleepyhead." Prompto said softly, looking back at Noctis with a shy smirk. He lightly kissed Noctis's hip and tightened his fist around his shaft, just enough for Noctis feel the increased pressure and mewl softly. "Shh, shh," Prompto hushed him softly. "I've got you."</p><p>"Fuck..." Noctis breathed out, letting his eyes flutter closed again.</p><p>"Good- good boy, Noct." Prompto muttered in between soft kisses to Noctis's hip, his stomach, his thigh. He licked from the base of Noct's shaft to the head, then swirled his tongue around the tip. "Mmh-" He hummed suddenly in realization, then pulled off, continuing to stroke Noctis with his hand. "Iggy 'n' Gladio're on video call. Just so you know."</p><p>"Hey, guys." Noctis breathed out softly, his hips twitching up against Prompto's fist and his eyes still screwed shut.</p><p>Ignis's soft, breathy chuckle came through the phone speaker. "Hello, Noctis." His voice sounded strained.</p><p>Gladio groaned - there was no doubt now; Gladio was definitely jerking off - and the sound sent a shiver down Noctis's spine and made a whimper fall from his lips. "Morning." he responded simply.</p><p>"Fuck-" Noctis muttered, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Prompto's hair and guide his face back to his cock.</p><p>Prompto giggled softly and took the tip between his lips and licked it lightly. He lowered his head down, inch by inch, with his hand cupped underneath, lightly caressing his sack with his thumb. He bobbed his head up and down, looking up to meet Noctis's half-lidded gaze.</p><p>"Prom-" Noctis moaned, curling his fingers and tugging on Prompto's hair.</p><p>Prompto hummed softly around Noctis's cock, the pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand. He grabbed his phone, switched the camera, and pointed it down to where his hand was wrapped around Noctis's shaft, thrusting in long, quick strokes. "Good boy-" he whispered over Noct's moans. "Good boy, Noct, good boy, c'mon, baby-"</p><p>Noctis cried out, holding on tight to Prompto's mess of hair as he came, the white, sticky liquid coating his stomach. Prompto kept stroking, slowing his pace, as Noctis rode out his high. The prince whimpered and whined, loosening his grasp on Prompto's hair, then let go of him entirely, breathing heavily.</p><p>Prompto looked down at his phone, about to ask if Gladio and Iggy had seen all of that- but by the looks of them, with Gladio's face all screwed up in pleasure, and with Ignis's cheeks burning red and his hair looking frazzled, Prompto was pretty sure that yes, they'd seen that.</p><p>"Fuck, Prompto..." Noctis whispered. +Prompto chuckled softly and leaned up to kiss Noctis's neck, then cheek, then his lips. "Good?"</p><p>"Yeah- yeah. Good." Noctis smiled sleepily and loosely wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist to pull him down next to him.</p><p>Prompto wriggled away. "Hey, you, I gotta get'cha cleaned up, snuggles after."</p><p>"Mm-mm. Your turn." Noctis replied with a tired smirk, his arm wrapped around Prompto's hips. 
Prompto squeaked, his cheeks turning a dark red. "You don't- I mean, if you don't want to-"</p><p>"Oh, I want to." Noctis said, and next thing Prompto knew, Noct's hand was on him, resting on his crotch, between his thighs, rubbing against his bulge-</p><p>"Fuck- uhhhmm-...." He looked at his phone with wide eyes. "Bye Iggy 'n' Gladio, love you!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>promptobo has ended the video call</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>